Kyo's Horrid Dream
by icookieness
Summary: Kyo's dream turns into a blissful slumber, into a horrible nightmare, filled with his embarrassing members of his family. What do they have planned for him exactly? A/N:: My summaries suck


Songfic Mika-Lollipop

Kyo grumbled, mind still mind still hazy from sleep. He grumbled and opened his crimson eyes, turning slightly to his side and almost jumping out of his skin to see all his cousins including Akito staring at him. IN HIS SLEEP, NONE THE LESS!

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He shot up quickly. Haru gave him an odd looking before stating with alittle amusement, "Yo kyo." Kyo sat their dumbfolded before the damn rat stepped up and pushed kyo in the closet. "What the fuck, you kuso nezumi!" Something shifted beneath him and he was soon in the air, falling from amazing heights, Yuki popped out of nowhere, glaring at him. "Aren't you going to help me?"Kyo said. He was taken-aback when he figured he sounded like a girl. "Whats-" he questioned, before getting cut off by Akito singing, a mischevious grin plastered on his face, "I said,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
I said,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down."

Kyo sat there, still seemingly too keep falling, with a what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you look on his face. Yuki seemed to pop into vision on the right corner of his eyes, Akito glaring at Yuki, a demanding look before you finally gave way, singing supposedly his line, "Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down."

Kyo finally screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"Before Momiji stepped into view, clearing his throat and singing obnoxiously loud,

"I went walking in with my mama one day,  
when she warn me what people say,  
live your life until love is found,  
'cause love's gonna get you down.  
Take a look at the girl next door,  
she's a player and a down right whore,  
Jesus slows up, she wants more,  
oh bad girls get you down "

Kyo looked at him, crimson eyes wide, thinking in his head, "Did Momiji just cuss?" He visibly sweat-dropped, before continuously screaming in his head that something was wrong with his god-damned family. Akito popped up beside Momiji, Kyo glared at him before getting hit in the head with a rock, "DAMN IT ALL." Akito smirked before continuing his long line apparently, "Singing,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down."

Kyo promptly stared, frightened at what was happening, demanding to know what the hell this was about. Haru popped up on a cloud, his stormy grey eyes, settling on the oranged haired neko, He smiled at Kyo calmly, interrupting Kyo before he could say anything, "Mama told me what I should know,  
too much candy gonna rot your soul,  
if she loves you, let her go,  
'cause love only gets you down.  
Take a look at the boy like me,  
never stood on my own two feet,  
now I'm blue, as I can be,  
oh love couldn't get me down."

Kyo promptly deciding whether or not to end this bloody hell hole before screaming "BAKA USHI!" up to the said ox. Haru just shrugged and placed his bored mask back into place.

The orange-haired boy realized just how long he'd been falling, he inwardly grumbled, cursing the day we had to join this family. He wished this would stop, goddamn it, STOOOOOP. He saw Tohru come into view, hoping she was the sane one here, "TOHRU! THAT GOD! HELP MEEEE!"He yelled, crying crocodile tears. "Oh Kyo-kun, what would you like for breakfast! Ano! I almost forgot. She bowed and sighed before getting settled and started singing, "I went walking with my mama one day,  
when she warn me what people say,  
live your life until love is found,  
or love's gonna get you down."

The neko gave up, pouting slightly before Hatori came into view, he didn't even bother saying Hello, before Hatori started to sing like he was in the opera, Kyo gave him a 'WTF' look before looking down too see when he would smash too pieces, Hatori continued on singing, "Singing,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love (say love), say love (say love),  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love (say love), say love (say love),  
or love's gonna get you down"

Kyo heard Momiji but ignored his annoying voice, still crying from this god forbidden place, Candies scattered everywhere, "Mama told me what I should know,  
too much candy gonna rot your soul,  
if she loves you, let her go,  
'cause love only gets you down."

Everyone appeared above him in the clouds mocking him and laughing at him, "Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop."

"Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down,  
say,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
or love's gonna get you down"

"BAKA NEKO, WAKE UP!" Kyo sat up straight hair sticking in different directions, A blush plastered on his face. He sighed heavily before getting out of bed and yelling, "SHUT UP KUSO NEZUMI."

He sighed again,

It was just a dream.

I hope…

-THE END


End file.
